Predestined Love
by Dark Angel Misa de Yagami
Summary: Caminos cruzados, peleas y discusiones: amor, odio, tristeza…Cada uno de sus destinos ya estaban marcados…
1. Una rutina diferente

**Los personajes de King Of Fighters no me pertenecen**

**Aclaraciones:**_ la trama es mía… Aun no sé cuantos capítulos serán algo cortos al principio ._. y capaz que sea 3 o depende…Leona x Iori x Athena x Kyo, Yuki x Oc, Ralf x Oc… puede que cambie algunas personalidades..._

**Summary: **_Caminos cruzados, peleas y discusiones: amor, odio, tristeza…Cada uno de sus destinos ya estaban marcados…_

* * *

><p><strong>Predestined Love<strong>

Una rutina diferente

Una mañana en Japón, la suave ventisca movía las hojas del cerezo haciendo que volaran con junto con el viento, un muchacho de aproximadamente diecinueve años de cabellos castaños caminaba muy cerca del parque usando su uniforme que era un saco de color negro y pantalones del mismo color, zapatos eran blancos. Kyo se quedo observando los arboles de cerezo admirando la estación de la primavera, dejo de mirar el lugar y continuo con su caminata.

Del otro lado del parque, una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años de cabellos violeta venia corriendo apresurada para llegar a la escuela secundaria "_chūgakkō" _, el muchacho sin darse cuenta, se choca con la joven haciendo que ambos se caigan al suelo y que sus útiles escolares cayeran al suelo. Athena se tocaba su brazo sintiendo el dolor, abrió sus ojos quedando anonadada por el chico que estaba viendo, Kyo Kusanagi, este la ayudo a levantarse.

—Discúlpame, señorita—hablo Kyo apenado, mientras que se agacho agarrando los útiles de la joven.

— ¡No! Por favor, discúlpame a mí, yo vine corriendo tan bruta…jejej—le contradecía Athena riéndose nerviosa. El muchacho ignorando lo que dijo le devolvió sus objetos, se sonrojaba al recibir sus cosas por este: tan caballeroso y lindo, según ella.

—Me llamo Athena Asamiya, es un placer conocerte. —le dijo levantando su mano derecha saludándolo.

—Mi nombre es Kyo Kusanagi—hablo el joven con una sonrisa, el sigo caminando para llegar a su escuela "_chūgakkō", _se detuvo y volteo a verla. — ¿Te vas a quedar allí? Athena—le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Etto… ¡No, esperame Kyo! —contesto la chica sonrojada y caminando a su lado.

Un silencio incomodo perturbaba a la muchacha, miraba de reojo al castaño de ojos cafés oscuros y se sonrojaba _es hermoso, simplemente hermoso_ pensaba mientras caminaba. —Y ¿Es tu primer día? —le preguntaba Athena manteniendo su mirada horizontal.

— ¿Eh? Si, es mi segundo año de la secundaria. —respondía sereno.

—El mío también, me transfirieron a otra secundaria por algunos problemas familiares. —insinuaba ella apenada.

—Uy que lastima, perdiste a muchas amistades…—musito Kyo sin mirarla.

—Ehmm si, mi mejor amigo Sie Kensou…Se quedo en la otra secundaria. —dijo algo apenada.

Ambos llegaron a la escuela, ella se fue para otro lado sin antes despedirse de aquel muchacho, dándole un beso en la mejilla…_Que chica tan rara_ pensaba el Kusanagi con una pequeña sonrisa, el entro al establecimiento entrando a uno de sus salones; todos sus compañeros estaban sentados arriba de los pupitres y parloteando de cómo habían pasado las vacaciones de invierno. El profesor de literatura había entrado al salón, todos al darse cuenta de su mirada fría, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, el profesor hizo que entrara la nueva alumna de su aula.

—Alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera…Seguro la conocerán por sus canciones. Pasa Athena —hablaba su profesor presentando a la nueva alumna.

— ¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Athena Asamiya, es un gusto conocerlos—se presentaba la peli violeta con una sonrisa alegre, Kyo se quedo sorprendido al igual que su compañera Yuki quien conocía a esa chica, algunos chicos murmuraban babeados con la estrella pop, en cambio, para las chicas no era nada bueno, mas bien, la envidiaban porque ella había llamado la atención a todos los chicos de ese salón, capaz atraía a todos del colegio.

—…Athena…—murmuro por lo bajo el castaño. —Justo en mi salón.

—_Esa chica será un problema para mis amigas_—pensaba Yuki al ver a una de sus amigas que le tapaba los ojos a su novio, cuya también estaba sentado al lado de ella.

/…/

El Ikari Warriors estaban de "vacaciones" por el momento, ya que, su comandante no les había asignado ninguna misión por ahora, uno de los mercenarios había bajado de su camioneta militar, se ato un paliacate anaranjado con detalles verdes: en su cabeza, mientras que su otro compañero se ponía sus lentes oscuros, habían estacionado su vehículo al frente de una pizzería, solo para retirar su pedido, una joven de cabellos azulados se quedo dentro de la camioneta esperándolos y siendo acompañada por su amiga del látigo.

— ¡Leona, Whip, entren con nosotros! —les había llamado el coronel con una sonrisa.

—Vamos Leona—le dijo su compañera con una sonrisa.

—N-No gracias Whip, los espero aquí. —negaba con la cabeza. —Ustedes vayan a buscar la comida.

—Eh? Bueno como digas, Leo—asentía la chica del látigo, respetando la decisión de ella. Se bajo de la camioneta y corrió entrando al establecimiento.

La militar se quedo observando el ambiente, del otro lado de la calle estaba la escuela "_chūgakkō"_, ella se imaginaba entrar allí, porque nunca entro a una escuela, no sabía cómo era la rutina que vivía el estudiante, ella sonrió de lado. _Patético_, ¿Qué hacia ella imaginando tal estupidez? Quizás, Leona quería intentar entrar en ese lugar pero su trabajo como militar se lo impedía, por las misiones y por ciertas cosas que tenía que arreglar con su padre, no era fácil convencerlo. Ella con tan solo dieciocho años podría estar cursando como los jóvenes "normales" en una secundaria.

—Que fastidio —murmuro por lo bajo. Ella continúo observando la escuela y vio que un muchacho aproximadamente diecinueve o dieciocho, no podía calcular bien su edad pero era un joven adulto, de eso no había dudas. Lo extraño fue que al verlo, lo reconocía de algún lado pero no se acordaba de ¿Qué lugar? El joven era pelirrojo de ojos azules claros, llevaba su guitarra eléctrica guardada en una funda de cuero y colgaba en su espalda, ella lo observaba atenta…

—Lo conozco pero no recuerdo su nombre…—hablaba sola.

/…/

El muchacho de cabellos rojos, se quedo parado esperando en el patio de atrás, en donde los estudiantes salían al recreo, se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared y dejando a su lado su guitarra.

—Entonces…Aquí estudia el Kusanagi. —decía Iori con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Del otro lado, Kyo salía de la escuela, caminando con pasos lentos y atrás le seguía cierta muchacha de cabello violeta, Iori levanto su mirada viéndolos a ambos.

— Iori Yagami —decía Athena tirándolo una mirada amenazante.

—El mismo, Athena Asamiya.

— ¿Tu otra vez? —le indago molesto.

—A si es Kusanagi, aun tenemos nuestra pelea.

El castaño ignoro al pelirrojo y se movió a un lado pero cuando voltea a verlo, recibe un puñetazo en su mejilla, Kyo estando molesto le devuelve el golpe pero su puño estaba envuelto con flama carmesí, la joven retrocedió los miraba a ambos golpeándose y lanzándose fuego, ¿Qué debía hacer ella? Trato de interponerse en su camino, aunque fue en vano porque el pelirrojo la empujo; apartándola de la pelea.

— ¡Kyo, Iori dejen de pelear! —gritaba Asamiya levantándose del suelo y viendo como ellos dos se lastimaban y quemaban con el fuego.

/…/

Leona al no ver que sus compañeros salieran de la pizzería, volvió a mirar a la escuela y vio a estudiantes saliendo corriendo del establecimiento, ella bajo de la camioneta y se dirigió a dicha escuela para averiguar el problema.

— ¿Qué es esto? —murmuro por lo bajo al ver a los causantes del problema, escuchaba que una tercera persona con voz femenina gritaba, se acerco un poco mas y al primero que reconoció fue al pelirrojo.

— _¡Iori deja en paz a Kyo!_ —escuchaba Leona por esa voz femenina.

El representante de Iori Yagami estaba viendo la pelea, el no iba a ser capaz de meterse en esos líos y mucho menos a los guarda espaldas, vio a la militar que estaba allí parada observando la pelea…

Kusanagi le lanzo un sus flamas carmesí a lo que Iori estando en el suelo lastimado de su pierna derecha, no podía levantarse, Athena iba a interferir para protegerlo pero Leona la empujo a un lado, — ¡Tú no te metas! —le gritaba la peli azulada fastidiada, lo agarro del brazo y rápidamente lo aparto del ataque de su oponente.

Athena Asamiya corrió hacia Kyo, ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie. —Athena suéltame, quiero terminar con esto, así el no vuelve a molestar—insinuó el limpiándose la línea de sangre que corría por su mejilla.

—Kyo, ya término…La pelea se suspende.

— ¡Hey tu, suéltame! —le levanto la voz Iori a Leona quien le ayudaba a levantarse.

—…Cállate. —dijo con voz baja.

— ¡Esto no ha terminado Kusanagi! —grito este molesto.

—Lo mismo digo, Iori.

Asamiya había acompañado al muchacho quien quedo gravemente lastimado, Yuki vio toda la pelea pero se contuvo a ir a interferir allí, porque recordó que ya no pertenecía dentro de la vida de Kyo Kusanagi, por eso se ponía triste y a la vez celosa por cada chica que se le acercaba a su ex novio.

— ¡_Baka-Yuki-Baka!_ —se gritaba en su mente.

El representante quedo agradecido con la militar, quien se atrevió a acompañar al Yagami hasta su mansión, el se negaba varias veces pero era reprochado por su representante…

—Por esto tendré que cancelar algunos conciertos—dijo el sujeto estando indignado.

—No…Gabriel, estaré bien, no canceles nada…por favor, mis fans me necesitan. —hablaba este con voz débil. La peli azulada guio al joven hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntaba Gabriel.

—…M-M-Me llamo Leona Heidern, señor. —respondía en seco.

— ¿Eres militar no?

—Si…

—Leona… ¿Quieres ser la nueva guarda espaldas de Iori Yagami? —le preguntaba Gabriel con una sonrisa.

Ella se le quedo sorprendida por esa clase de pregunta, lo vio pocas veces en el torneo pero apenas lo conoce, el representante seguía mirándola y Leona se sentía incomoda por el silencio…El solo quería saber su respuesta será ¿un **sí **o un **no**?…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que sea de su agrado, bye…<strong>

**By Dark Angel.**


	2. Las visiones del pasado

**Aclaraciones: **_En este capítulo, se trata sobre las relaciones de Athena x Iori, Leona x Ralf… Puede que cambie algunas personalidades de los personajes. Tratare de alargar un poco más este capítulo…_

* * *

><p><span>Las visiones del pasado.<span>

Leona se quedo anonadada al escuchar esa clase de preguntas, _negó_ con la cabeza y se retiro de la mansión, dejando al representante algo desilusionado, aunque tenia una buena cantidad de dinero para pagarle a ella, igualmente se había negado por esa oferta, algunos guarda espaldas de Iori Yagami no terminaron muy bien, quedaron pocos: tres nada más, mientras que los otros renunciaron después de cinco meses…

Gabriel subió por las escaleras, entrando a la habitación del pelirrojo quien estaba siendo atendido por su mayordomo, que le traía su almuerzo en la cama…

— ¿Ya se fue esa mujer? —indago el joven con voz seca.

—Sí, ya se fue—respondió cortante. —Iori necesitas un guarda espaldas… Los últimos están decidiendo renunciar.

—Y que renuncien, yo puedo defenderme solo.

—Dime… ¿Qué hacías tú persiguiendo a Athena? —indago el representante frunciendo el ceño.

—Yo no la seguí a ella, fue a otra persona… Además ella ya fue cosa del pasado—contesto haciendo un puño. —No voy a estar preocupándome por esa mujer.

El representante suspiro exhausto, porque él conocía bien al pelirrojo, sabía que todavía extrañaba a esa cantante, ni él entendía que le vio a esa mujer…—Como tu digas Iori, no la extrañas, ya capte el mensaje.

— ¡Hey! ¡Gabriel! —lo llamo estando más calmado.

—Continúa haciendo reposo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a acomodar en su cama, cubriéndose con las sabanas, tal vez, su amigo tenía razón…El sentía algo por ella, pero al verla con ese Kyo, se dio cuenta que fue olvidado; sintió celos al principio, no por su venganza quería matar al Kusanagi sino también por sus celos.

—"_¿A-A-Athena, te quieres casarte conmigo?"_ —recordaba lo que le había dicho. Nuevamente, se levanto de su cama y miro desde su ventana el jardín que estaba atrás de su mansión, una visión le invadió en su mente, un reflejo de su antigua relación con Athena Asamiya…

_Flash Black-_

—Vamos Athena—le decía este con una sonrisa en sus labios. El la atrajo hacia el jardín, estando rodeado de muchas rosas rojas y una pequeña banda de músicos que tocaban una suave música clásica e tierna para este momento hermoso para ambos.

—I-Iori y-yo…esto es hermoso. —dijo impresionada. La joven inclino la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable, sus mejillas estaban coloradas. No podía creer que su novio se haya tomado la molestia de hacer esto por ella.

— ¿Querías decirme algo? Athena—indago confundido.

—N-No… después te lo digo. —respondió seca.

El se arrodillo ante ella, no aguantaba más para decírselo, la amaba mucho y quería pasar a la siguiente etapa de su relación amorosa, quería que Athena fuera su mujer para toda la vida. —A-A-Athena… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunto nervioso. Ella permaneció callada, sus mejillas la delataban y la expresión de su rostro era de sorpresa, trato de contenerse respirando profundo, vio que su novio estaba esperando su respuesta, además mostrándole un gran anillo de compromiso que no tenía ganas de negarse a recibirlo, Asamiya lo amaba pero últimamente se sentía confundida respecto a ciertos sentimientos que habían reaccionado en otro momento…

—L-Lo siento, Iori…mi respuesta es un no. —contestaba inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo, por su mejillas pasaban sus lagrimas, ni ella entendía porque se negó a esto.

— ¿Qué?

—No me puedo casar contigo…No estoy preparada para esto…—hablo la joven al darle la espalda y salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Yagami quebrado de manera literal, hizo una seña a los músicos para que pararan la música, su representante estuvo presente ese día y había escuchado todo, aparte Gabriel tenía planeado hacer un contrato para que Iori Yagami cantara un dúo con ella o que formara parte de la banda… Al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado prefirió romper el contrato que estaba trayendo en sus manos.

—Quiero que se vayan todos—insinuó el Yagami con voz fría y su mirada seria e escalofriante.

—Bueno, ya escucharon al dueño…—decía Gabriel al encargarse de echar a las personas.

El muchacho camino lentamente hacia las rosas, abrió su puño al guiarse por su ira y el odio emano sus flamas purpuras quemando una por una cada rosa a lo que solo ni cenizas quedaron. Sintiendo que desperdicio su vida en una persona que al principio odiaba por algunos motivos: su alegría y su carisma infantil, como diría el. Mandando todo eso al _carajo _odiándose a el mismo por ser tan ciego en caer ante las garras del _amor…_

— ¡No quiero verte nunca más! —grito a los cuatro vientos, lanzando fuertemente la sortija de compromiso. No le importa donde caiga, no quería ver más ese diamante rosado.

_Fin del flash black-_

Golpeo con fuerza la pared que dejo una pequeña grieta, negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, —Mi pasado con ella debería estar pisado…—murmuro por lo bajo, permaneció en silencio por varias horas buscando una forma para olvidarse de su amor del pasado…

/…/

En la habitación de la militar, ella se encontraba acostada en su cama, manteniendo su vista hacia el techo, no estaba segura de haber rechazado aquella propuesta, dudaba si había hecho lo correcto…Trato de pensar en otra cosa pero si seguía pensando su recuerdo volvía…

—…Ralf…nunca fue mío.

_Flash Black-_

La joven militar bajaba por las escaleras estaba decidida de lo que quería decir y de lo que sentía por el coronel, después de haber razonado mucho tiempo para así, aclarar mejor su mente y sus sentimientos… Se había atado su cabello largo y azulado con el paliacate de este, para enfrentarlo y decírselo demostrándole aquella señal de afecto o de cuanto lo apreciaba… Leona Heidern, no era de hablar mucho solo con sus dos compañeros, su compañera y con su padre; tampoco no era de demostrar ciertas emociones o afecto ante ellos. Ella sabía que Ralf siempre fue el indicado, desde que le salvo la vida y le regalo este objeto que recogía su cabello, se sintió querida por todos al darse cuenta que suicidarse era un terrible error que ella misma iba a cometer…

— ¡…Ralf…Ralf! —lo llamaba levantando su voz, lo busco por toda la base pero no lo encontró, vio que estaba Clark caminando con Whip, ella sabía que ambos eran pareja, prefirió no molestarlos con su situación. —Tal vez, debe estar durmiendo —decía por lo bajo. Entonces, se apresuro en ir a su casa que quedaba cerca de la suya, la militar tenia la llave de esa casa, pues, Clark le había ofrecido una llave por si a ellos dos se les pierde sus llaves; al entrar, el hogar estaba tranquilo e silencioso, la peli azulada subió por las escaleras para sorprenderlo en su cuarto, vio que la puerta estaba un poco abierta si no fuera por su curiosidad, no la iba a abrir, pero lo abrió de todas formas…Leona se tapo la boca, en sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse: alrededor de la cama de Ralf había mucha ropa tirada en el suelo, algunas eran de él y la otra ropa era de otra mujer. Ella reconocía a esa chica de cabellos rubios, era apenas una ingresante de la base…Cerro su mano en un simple puño, tenia esas ganas de golpearlo a el mismo y a esa mujer…Esos dos había compartido la cama.

Leona Heidern salió silenciosamente del lugar, desilusionada y quebrada por dentro, la tristeza y la ira la consumían al mismo tiempo, sus sentimientos parecían irse al tacho de basura…

—Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Ralf…Yo…Yo te amaba… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —murmuro por lo bajo mientras ella se escondía en el gimnasio de la base.

_Fin del flash black-_

—Tal vez… debería haber aceptado esa propuesta, así me distraigo —decía con voz fría. —Ese tal Kyo y Iori siempre hacen lo mismo…hasta en el torneo ocurría esas cosas…

/…/

Athena caminaba con pasos firmes y pesados, estaba molesta por lo que ocurrió en este día, donde ella iba se cruzaba con su ex, esta vez las cosas cambiaron un poco desde que apareció esa muchacha de cabellos azules, según la Asamiya sintió que la había visto en alguna parte pero el problema era ¿Dónde?... Todavía se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido en la escuela…Desde que se separo de Iori Yagami, ella trataba de retomar su vida, es decir, volver a la rutina de siempre; ir al colegio, visitar a sus amigas, etc. A pesar que su problema en casarse con él fue por…por Kyo Kusanagi, tal vez el no se acuerde bien de ella porque además es su fan numero uno como suele decir…

—…Si, Iori supiera la verdad, aun así tratara de matar a Kyo… ¡Eso no lo permitiré! —hablo Athena con confianza, porque cueste lo que cueste quiere defender al Kusanagi.

/…/

Mientras tanto en la base Ikari Warriors, el representante del Yagami se había se quedo hablando con el comandante Heidern, cuya le había ofrecido una gran suma de dinero para que sus soldados sean los guarda espaldas del pelirrojo.

—Tendré que aceptar su oferta. —hablo en tono frio.

—Entonces cuento con su equipo…—dijo Gabriel al entregarle un maletín con la primera paga.

—…Acepto su oferta con la condición de que si necesito a mis soldados para una misión usted debe permitirme ese permiso…—decía Heidern con mirada fría ante su cliente.

—Está bien…

/…/

Al día siguiente, en la escuela todos se sentaron en sus pupitres, como siempre Athena Asamiya se sentó al lado del pupitre de Kyo Kusanagi que todavía seguía algo adolorido por la pelea, sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para recibir al nuevo estudiante de su salón; Yuki, tanto como Kyo y Athena quedaron sorprendidos por la aparición de cierto pelirrojo, los novios trataban de retener a sus chicas por el tal guitarrista Iori Yagami, quien entro con el uniforme del colegio.

—Hola…Me llamo…—este no podía terminar la palabra, ya que, una chica grito con gran emoción "¡Iori Yagami!".

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Athena y Kyo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por sus comentarios, se los agradezco mucho … Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado… me despido bye…<em>

_By. Dark Angel_


	3. ¿Amor a primera vista?

**Kein Sylvan:**_ jajaj lo sé, después de a poco voy revelando algunas cosas sobre la relación de Iori x Athena, los motivos de que Athena no se caso con Iori lo voy a contar en este capítulo…Respecto a Leona y Ralf digamos que si estuvieron andando…Va en realidad Leona quería estar con él… ._. me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic jajaj _

_**Aclaraciones: **__En este capítulo se trata más sobre Kyo y Athena , que se cruzaron en muchas situaciones, y porque luego ella se niega a contraer matrimonio con Iori… Capaz sean algo Oc las personalidad de los personajes y también puede que tenga algunas faltas de ortografía en el fic... Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><span>¿Amor a primera vista?<span>

Las chicas no dejaban de mirar a Iori y los chicos lo observaban con desprecio e odio, la joven Asamiya lo miraba disimuladamente, ya que, esto la ponía celosa ya sabe que termino con él y todo eso, pero una parte de ella aun seguía perdida en con ese chico. Miro de reojo al Kusanagi, quien todavía no podía creer que su rival haya venido al mismo colegio que él; primero fue Athena no se acordaba bien de ella porque su mente siempre estuvo distraída con algunos temas personales, segundo que a la salida del colegio se cruzo con el Yagami otra vez, esas peleas ya se estaban volviendo una rutina para su vida y sería raro que por lo menos un día no haya una pelea.

Athena inclino un poco la cabeza, eso le llamaba la atención a Kyo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Athena—pregunto en voz baja.

—Eh?...Etto, no-no pasa nada Kyo—respondió ella sonrojada y nerviosa. —_…Kyo Kusanagi, el chico más lindo de mi salón, pocos recuerdan que estuvo en el torneo, creo que también se olvido de mí…_—se decía en sus pensamientos.

—Athena una pregunta, ¿Esta no es la primera vez que nos cruzamos no? —indago al mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué? …Déjame hacer memoria si…—dijo haciendo muecas.

_Flash Black-_

_Durante la tarde, una joven de cabellos violeta caminaba con pasos pesados y cansados, lo único que quería era llegar a la mansión, estaba algo harta sobre las chicas que la insultaban en su escuela estaba esperando el momento en que sus padres la transfirieran en la otra… Este año sería la última vez que va a ver a Kensou._

—_Detesto esta rutina—murmuro por lo bajo mientras cruzaba la calle y sin darse cuenta del semáforo daba la luz verde. Ella escuchaba los bocinazos de un vehículo que se aproximaba a corta distancia, una silueta salió como si nada gritándole —"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado!" — y la había agarrado de la cintura para evitar la tragedia._

— _¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunto el castaño al mirarla fijamente._

_Athena estaba perpleja porque esa persona que le había salvado la vida, era nada menos que: Kyo Kusanagi, el chico que tanto admiraba en secreto, hasta que Iori Yagami la había invadido por completo durante el torneo. El rubor no desaparecía de sus mejillas por la posición incómoda que estaba viviendo en este momento._

—_S-Si estoy bien. —respondió tartamudeando. Kyo no entendía ese rubor, pero miro la posición en la que quedaron y saco su mano izquierda de la pierna de ella._

—_L-Lo siento._

— _¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Athena Asamiya._

—_Hmmm me suena ese nombre._

—_No importa, ya te acordaras. —decía ella con voz nerviosa. — ¿Cómo te llamas tu?_

—_Kyo Kusanagi._

—_Es un gusto…—dijo con una risita infantil. —Gracias por salvarme, Kusanagi._

—_De nada, solo dime Kyo._

_La joven había notado la cara de tristeza del Kusanagi, el se iba a despedir pero ella le agarro del brazo. Al verlo a esos ojos cafés sintió un gran cambio en su interior "¿Amor a primera vista?" surgió esa pregunta de su mente, esa mirada melancólica pero escondiéndola con otra expresión…El fingía una sonrisa como diciendo "todo está bien" aunque la Asamiya sabía que en verdad la estaban mintiendo. Algo ocultaba Kyo Kusanagi ¿Qué cosa escondía?..._

— _¿Te pasa algo? —indago curiosa._

—_No… Estoy bien. — contesto al zafarse del agarre, Kyo le había dado la espalda a Athena y avanzo con su camino sin darle importancia a lo que ella le gritaba a los cuatro vientos._

— _¡Oye! ¡¿Cuándo nos podemos ver?!... ¡Recuerda mi nombre, me llamo Athena Asamiya!_

—_Si…claro como no. —murmuro por lo bajo el Kusanagi, aunque una "desconocida" para él, Athena era una desconocida, se preocupaba por su estado era prácticamente normal, a veces conocidos de él le preguntaban a este de "¿Cómo iba con su relación con Yuki?" Ahora Kyo tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta y era un __**No**__, algo no andaba bien en su relación con Yuki… Justo en este día, le puso el punto final a su historia con ella._

_Athena entro a la mansión Yagami, al conocer frente a frente al rival de este, se sintió extraña como que dudaba y más que sus sentimientos la contra decían. El pelirrojo la saluda dándole un beso en los labios para luego, llevarla al jardín, Iori mostrándole un anillo de compromiso y estando arrodillado fue lo que siempre espero en toda su vida, pero los nervios y la duda la invadían, tenía ese temor de que si __en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto, __ el esperaba su respuesta…Algo le decía que debía esperar un poco más o que no lo intente, porque anteriormente tuvo problemas al ver a Iori en estado en Orochi, eso le aterrorizaba de el pelirrojo…—L-L-Lo siento Iori, m-mi respuesta es un no._ _—_

_Fin del flash black-_

—Una sola vez…Creo—respondió dudando.

—Para mi fueron dos veces. —insinuó Kyo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Recordé que yo fui quien te salvo la vida.

—Gracias, otra vez.

— ¿Eh? De nada.

El profesor estaba sorteando los nombres de los estudiantes para que, hagan grupo y así entregarle los trabajos prácticos grupales. Pasaron horas y horas mientras nombraba a cada uno de los alumnos para juntarlos grupalmente. —Y por ultimo quedaron tres nombres serán el grupo numero 10, Kyo Kusanagi, quien hará grupo con Iori Yagami y con Athena Asamiya. —fue lo último que dijo que después todos quedaron sorprendidos. Justo ellos tres en el mismo grupo, que coincidencia ¿no?

Sonó el timbre, todos los estudiantes salieron del salón, Kyo y Iori se tiraban miradas amenazantes la joven interfirió entre ellos separándolos, agarro del brazo a Kyo para irse con él, en cambio, el Yagami se quedo observándolos, su rostro reflejaba el odio y el rencor que sentía por aquellos dos.

Al salir del colegio, una muchacha de cabellos azulados lo esperaba afuera de la limosina, le abrió la puerta de forma cortes; el pelirrojo se detuvo para verla de pies hasta la cabeza, su uniforme era diferente no era ese típico traje militar, sino como una guarda espaldas, ocultaba sus ojos azules con unos lentes negros, su uniforme era formal: como si fuera una empresaria.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —indago frunciendo el ceño.

—Los Ikaris somos tus nuevos guarda espaldas—respondió Leona cortante e fría, mirándolo indiferente.

— Entonces… ¿cumplirás con mis servicios no es así? —volvió a indagar con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—A sí es mi señor—contesto al hacer una mueca molesta.

—Jajaja, te ves patética vestida así. —insinuó al entrar a la limosina mientras que se burlaba de ella.

—Maldición —murmuro ella en voz baja.

Ahora Leona tenía que estar soportando las peticiones del señor Yagami al igual que sus compañeros, solo porque su comandante quedo en un acuerdo con el representante, el pelirrojo no solo se burlaba de los Ikaris Warriors sino también de que tenía un plan para esto…Un plan para llamar la atención de Athena ¿quizás? O ¿para Kyo Tal vez?

—Gabriel tenemos que hablar—le hablo el pelirrojo al sentarse en su sillón blanco y lujoso.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—De la chica Heidern…—le respondió con voz serena y sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre con ella?

— Inscribirla al colegio…—hablo al giñarle el ojo. —Quiero que me vigile por si golpeo al Kusanagi.

—Pfff está bien, si tú insistes. ¿Acaso quieres llamar la atención de alguien?

—No—disimulo.

—Bueno mañana me encargo de inscribirla a ella… Y de sus compañeros ¿qué hago?

—Nada, ellos seguirán siendo mis guarda espaldas.

El representante se dirigió hacia su habitación para encargarse de inscribir a Leona Heidern, mintiendo sobre su identidad y sobre su pasado, ya que, esta vez no tendrán problemas porque tienen al comandante de su lado…

—Kyo Kusanagi y Athena Asamiya aprenderá a no meterse conmigo. —murmuro por lo bajo el Yagami.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, son algo locas las intenciones de Iori ¿no? … Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, PD: les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios.<em>

_Bye_

_By Dark Angel_


	4. Los celos de un Kusanagi

**Aclaraciones: **_En este capítulo, se trata sobre las intenciones que tiene Iori para utilizar a Leona. Kyo x Athena x Iori x Leona. De apoco las parejas se van aclarando un poco mas…Es decir, quien va a estar con tal personaje… Vuelvo a aclarar que habrá un cambio de personalidades respecto a los personajes… Espero que les guste_

* * *

><p><em><span>Los celos de un Kusanagi<span>_

Nuevamente el profesor había presentado a la nueva alumna, Leona Heidern, le explico sobre el trabajo grupal que tenía que hacer con sus nuevos compañeros, Athena Asamiya, Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi, ella asentía con la cabeza lo que decía su profesor; los otros alumnos a pesar de estar fechados con la joven de cabello azul, sentía escalofríos cuando estaba muy cerca. Se distancio de los demás, para sentarse en su pupitre que estaba al lado de cierto pelirrojo; ambos luchadores les llamaban la atención el hecho de que estaba sonrojada… _¿Por qué?_ Iba a estar sonrojada justo Leona, pues el uniforme que utilizaba era algo…como decirlo, ¿incomodo? ¿Vergonzoso? Ella no estaba acostumbrada en utilizar una pollera corta que le llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas, y una camisa _(según para Leona) _algo transparente. La Asamiya la observaba disimuladamente, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios, —_Algo hay entre esos dos_—pensó con sonrisa picara.

— ¿Athena?-¿Athena? —le llamaba en voz baja el castaño.

—Perdón ¿Qué sucede Kyo? —indago extrañada.

—Escuche que Yagami dijo que…Quiere que vayamos a su mansión—contesto en tono serio.

—…Prefiero hacer el trabajo en otra parte.

—Estar juntándonos a la salida del colegio va ser complicado—suspiro cansado.

—Hey, chica Heidern…—le hablo Iori al llamarle la atención.

—Si señor Yagami.

—No me llames así, ahora estamos en un colegio—contradijo este algo molesto. —Dime Iori.

—Está bien, Iori ¿Qué sucede?

—Cuando salgamos al recreo, quiero que llames la atención a Kyo Kusanagi. —le ordeno al hablarle por el oído.

—Como usted ordene…Iori—suspiro nerviosa.

Al sonar el timbre, todos los estudiantes salieron al recreo; Athena fue la primera en salir del salón, Iori la siguió y luego los últimos en salir fueron Kyo y Leona.

La militar permaneció sentada en una banca, el castaño al verla tan solitaria se acerco para hablar con ella, de que por lo menos pueda sacarla una conversación a la nueva estudiante. — ¿Hola?

—Hola—volteo a mirarlo.

—Me llamo Kyo Kusanagi y ¿tu? —pregunto al sentarse a su lado y le extendió su mano.

—M-Me llamo Leona Heidern. —respondió sonriendo de lado. —Entonces, tú serás mi compañero de grupo ¿no?

—Sí, así es…—contesto con una risa nerviosa, —No es necesario que escondas tu identidad Leona, yo se que trabajas para la base Ikari Warriors—musito el castaño al levantarse de su asiento.

— ¿A si?

—No creo que Athena se acuerde de ti, pero yo si…—volvió a decir este. —No soy un idiota como los demás.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo.

—Nos veremos en el salón.

—Está bien. —murmuro ella por lo bajo.

Athena se estaba acercando hacia el bufet pero el Yagami le agarro de su muñeca para atraerla, ambos se escondieron detrás del gimnasio, — ¡Iori suéltame! —le gritaba la joven al golpearlo en su pecho.

— ¡Callate Athena! —Le grito de igual manera— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos escondíamos para perder tiempo de clases? A ti, te gustaba eso.

—…Si pero…

— ¿Pero qué?

—Iori ya te dije mis motivos para no casarme contigo, me gusto estar contigo pero…—la muchacha no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que, el pelirrojo le tapo su boca con un tierno beso. El Kusanagi había visto, porque estaba buscando a su compañera y al notar que no estaba su rival en el aula, lo único que paso por su mente era eso, de que aquel sujeto la había "secuestrado": es una forma de decir. _(Para Kyo)._ Al verlos besándose detrás del gimnasio, se sintió raro, el hecho de que Kyo se esta juntando mucho con la joven Asamiya, gracias a ella, se estaba olvidando de Yuki. Estaba molesto, porque ella siendo obligada por su ex –novio. Algo estaba despertando en su interior, era la misma sensación de cuando vio a Yuki…

— ¡Athena…!—levanto su voz al llamar su atención.

—Kyo…—dijo la joven al pegarle una bofetada a Iori. —No quiero que te me acerques…

La chica se separo de su ex –novio solo para acercarse e abrazar con fuerza al Kusanagi, le susurraba en el oído "_todo va a estar bien"…_Ambos se retiraron del lugar para irse otra vez al aula. El Yagami los observo con enfado, porque su plan fue inútil, pero tenía otro plan en donde en este caso incluye nuevamente a Leona Heidern, se toco su mejilla que estaba colorada…—Tarde o temprano volverás a mí…Athena. —murmuro por lo bajo.

/…/

El grupo Kusanagi- Yagami que estaba compuesto por los cuatro alumnos: Kyo, Athena, Iori y Leona; tuvieron una seria discusión respecto al trabajo grupal, eran tres contra uno para juntarse entre todos en la mansión, bueno, la militar no querían que se enteraran, de que trabaja para Iori Yagami…Seria algo humillante para ella, también el hecho que aparte de Athena, Leona también intervino en la pelea que habían tenido aquellos dos. El trabajo grupal lo hicieron durante la clase, la peli azulada miro de reojo a su "amo", cuando estaba escribiendo el informe: la muchacha noto un destello, como si tuviera un brillo especial, es decir, se sintió rara al mirarlo de otra forma, lo mismo ocurrió con Athena que observaba tan enamoradiza a su "héroe".

—_Mañana tengo un concierto…_—pensó la Asamiya al hacer una mueca. —_Ya tengo una idea._

/…/

Los estudiantes salieron del colegio, algunos estaban emocionados porque mañana ya seria fin de semana, una limosina estaba estacionada al frente de la salida del establecimiento, la peli azulada le abrió la puerta de forma cortes a su "amo", este sin mirarla la empuja para que entre de todas formas al vehículo, ella no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

—La próxima vez, invita a salir al Kusanagi. —le dijo Iori al mirarla fríamente.

— ¿Qué? …Y-Yo no voy a ser así…ni siquiera yo soy diferente a las otras chicas. —contradijo nerviosa.

—…Tendré que planear algo mejor, pero gracias por llamarle su atención. —le felicito con una sonrisa.

—… ¿De nada? —decía frunciendo el ceño. —_Mañana voy a renunciar._ —se dijo en su mente, algo le decía que esto no iba a terminar del todo bien y eso la preocupaba.

/…/

Dos jóvenes venían caminando por la vereda, la muchacha no sabía ¿cómo empezar la conversación? Ante aquel joven, al recordar el beso que le dio Yagami, directamente no sintió nada…Porque ya sus sentimientos que había sentido por él, desaparecieron sin decir _"adiós"_…En ese sentido, se dio cuenta que sus nuevos sentimientos se van al lado de Kyo Kusanagi. Por un momento tuvo miedo de sentir algo por aquellos dos luchadores… El castaño sin mirarla, le agarro de la mano, tanto como él y ella se sonrojaron.

—K-Kyo…

— ¿Si Athena? —le dijo al detener sus pasos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—… ¿Te pusiste celoso?

La joven comenzó a odiarse a sí misma, por haberle preguntado tan directamente sin tardar un poco, el momento se volvió incomodo y mas porque ninguno de los dos hablaron. El Kusanagi tenía que admitir, últimamente tenía que agradecerle mucho a su compañera, por haberle reanimado nuevamente su vida… Porque después de terminar con su novia, descubrió que ella estaba saliendo con otra persona y eso lo deprimió rápidamente…Para no dar más preámbulos, directamente la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído "si, estaba celoso". Athena se puso colorada al sentir este cálido abrazo, la hacía sentir muy importante para su compañero.

—Kyo ¿Te gustaría ir a mi concierto? —le pregunto al separarse de él.

—Claro, no hay problema. —contesto al sonreír de lado.

A unas pocas cuadras estaba la casa de la Asamiya, ella se paró de puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla y se despidió del castaño dejándolo perplejo e colorado.

— ¡Hasta mañana! —gritaba ella con una risita infantil.

—Hasta mañana—levanto su mano en señal de despedida. Al dar media vuelta para retirarse, una pequeña sonrisa se le escapo de los labios de este. —Que chica tan rara, pero tierna. —murmuro por lo bajo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…perdonen por mis faltas de ortografía me olvide de corregirlos. <em>

_Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios :D _

_Nos vemos en el próximo… bye _

_By. Dark Angel._


	5. Problemas en el concierto

**Aclaraciones: **_Falta poco para el final más o menos creo que será seis o siete capítulos…Bueno antes de empezar, sus personalidades serán un poco diferentes. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

><p><span><em>Problemas en el concierto.<em>

Un sábado por el mediodía, unos muchachos de gran físico bajaban por las escaleras de la mansión Yagami, llevando consigo sus bolsos llenos de ropa; la última en bajar fue la militar, quien suspiraba aliviada porque había llegado el fin de semana, ellos no habían desayunado porque el coronel quería ir a un bar para estar más tranquilo…En realidad, Leona se lo había pedido porque no le gustaba la idea que ese sujeto tenia para recuperar a Athena.

El pelirrojo estaba desayunando, al verlos como los tres se dirigían hacia la puerta principal, se levantó de su asiento para detenerlos.

— ¿A dónde van? —interrogo estando de brazos cruzados.

—Es sábado, hoy no trabajamos—contesto Ralf frunciendo el ceño.

—Es cierto… Nos merecemos un descanso—hablo Clark al hacer una mueca.

—Yo nunca les di el día libre—contra decía Iori siguiendo de brazos cruzados.

—Pero yo sí. —interrumpió Gabriel estando molesto con su amigo. —Es lo que ellos firmaron el contrato.

—Y ¿La chica Heidern que?

—Pues ella tiene el mismo contrato como ellos—hablo nuevamente.

— ¿Chica Heidern? —pregunto el coronel dirigiéndole la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —frunció el ceño sin entender nada.

—No creí que tenías un apodo—respondía este en tono burlón.

— ¡Cállate Jones!—decía estando seria.

Cuando los dos mercenarios salieron, Iori regreso a su asiento para seguir desayunando, Leona se quedó sentada en el sillón blanco junto con el representante.

—Leona ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —pregunto Gabriel mientras que el mayordomo les servía café.

—… ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Si puedes distraerlo. —contesto el representante estando preocupado por su amigo

—No, no quiero—dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

—Por favor, solo quiero que deje de pensar en la otra. —musito Gabriel con voz desanimada.

— ¿La otra? No entiendo.

—Iori se iba a casar con Athena Asamiya. Ella lo rechazo. —contesto al dejar su taza arriba de la mesa. —Iori tenía planeado escribir una canción para cantar un dúo con Athena, pero desde que terminaron, esa propuesta desapareció.

Gabriel parecía molesto cuando hablaba con Leona sobre la relación entre Athena y Iori, ella comprendía que la Asamiya tenía ciertos rasgos que podía llamarle la atención al pelirrojo: su risa infantil, carisma y su simpatía. Obviamente, admitía que conmovió al toque a Iori Yagami.

—No puedo hacerlo, señor. —repitió al suspirar nerviosa. —Yo no soy buena para distraer a los chicos.

—Te entiendo Leona, pero quiero que me hagas este favor, sé que no te llevas bien con él. —decía este al hacer una pausa. —Yo lo conozco muy bien a Iori, sé que sigue sufriendo pero no quiero que se obsesione con Athena.

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te estoy diciendo un "Si" —hablo Leona al levantarse.

—_Confió en ti, Leona sé que podrás sacarle algo._ _—_pensó el represéntate al verla alejarse.

Salió hacia el jardín del patio de atrás, solo para tomar aire fresco, se sintió rara al notar que una persona la necesite de verdad solo para cambiarle un poco la vida a otra persona. Ella se sentía como un juguete cuando estaba cerca del Yagami, por los planes que está haciendo por el momento no le agradaba para nada. Respiro y exhalo con nerviosismo, dudaba en ayudar al pelirrojo que ni siquiera lo soporta, pero Leona no entendía el "¿Por qué?" de que Athena se haya separado de él, si supuestamente para ciertas fans hacia un gran dúo. Observo todo su alrededor, que estaba lleno de pasto y flores coloridas, era raro encontrar una mansión así, ya que, la personalidad que tiene el dueño de este lugar es frio y serio. Leona vio que cerca de las rosas rojizas se encontraba un anillo, ella lo agarro con cuidado leyendo el mensaje que contenía. "I Love you forever", sin dudarlo en dos veces dedujo que se trataba de un anillo de compromiso, lo guardo en su bolsillo con el propósito de arreglar la relación entre aquellos dos.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? —le interrogo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba con lentitud.

—Nada que te importe. —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Te necesito Leona. —le decía este al apoyar su mano en su hombro.

Sonrojada, por lo que había dicho este muchacho, negó varias veces la cabeza porque nadie hasta el momento, no le dijeron esto, ni siquiera Ralf Jones le dijo esto.

— ¿En serio? —pregunto dudando.

—Sí, para un plan.

Fue extraño sentir ilusiones, ya que, ella no es de ilusionarse pero lo que hizo Iori Yagami fue romperle la burbuja de su "delirio", apretó fuertemente su puño tratando de controlarse porque se siente utilizada y rechazada. Con voz desanimada dijo, —Te escucho.

—Me extraña que dijeras eso, chica Heidern.

— ¡Solo di tu maldito plan! —hablo molesta.

—Está bien, es fácil cuando volvamos al colegio quiero que beses a Kyo Kusanagi—decía firme en sus palabras.

—_Te Odio._ _—_pensó al hacer una mueca de asco. —Y-Yo no voy a hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué?

—No quiero hacerlo. —dijo al avanzar unos pasos, pero el joven la tomo de la muñeca.

—Ahora estas bajo mis órdenes, chica Heidern—le decía al apretarle con fuerza. —Obedecerás mis órdenes, te guste o no.

—S-Suéltame —murmuraba tratando de zafarse del agarre. — ¿P-Por qué quieres hacerle eso-o?

— ¡Porque quiero que se separe del maldito Kusanagi! —respondió con una sonrisa sádica.

— ¡Iori, no! —Grito su representante al separarlos, — ¡No puedes tratarla así, estúpido!

—No importa tendré que hacerlo. —asintió Leona mientras que se frotaba su muñeca. —Recuerda esto Yagami, 'Tú la quieres porque alguien más la tiene.' —insinuó al darle la espalda y marcharse.

—Leona…—susurro Gabriel al sonreír de lado. —Ella tiene razón, Iori ya para con esta obsesión.

—Esto no es obsesión. Jajaja—rio a carcajadas.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Sabes qué? Creí que con Athena podrías cambiar y cambiaste por pocos días a su lado, al perderla te obsesionaste con ella. —musito su representante estando molesto salió de allí dejándolo solo. —_Él no se va a quedar con nadie… si sigue de esta manera._ _—_pensó.

—"_La quieres porque alguien más la tiene"_ _—_recordó el joven estando solo en el jardín. Sonrió de lado y se le ocurrió otra idea, nuevamente, fue en busca de la chica Heidern.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella estaba emocionada en su mundo, parecía una fantasía pero no, estaba tan feliz de tener a Kyo a su lado, ellos estando en el concierto. Athena Asamiya no estaba nerviosa, es más, disfrutaba bastante el ambiente que la rodeaba, agarro su micrófono pero antes el mismísimo Kusanagi le dio un tierno beso. Kyo escucho que su celular estaba sonando y atendió mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su pareja.

—Ve y suerte—le susurro en su oído, causando un pequeño rubor a la muchacha.

—Te amo. —decía Athena al retirarse y salir al escenario.

—"_**¿Lo has notado?**_

_**¿No percibes?**_

_**No lo escuchas igual que yo.**_

_**Son mis latidos**_

_**Escúchalos, ¡mírame!**_

_**Eres fantástico.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**¿Me recuerdas?**_

_**¡Mírame!**_

_**Tú eres mi protector.**_

_**¡Cuídame!"**__**—**_

Kyo notaba que ella cantaba con alegría, los fans gritaban de emoción, ella cautivaba a todo el público. Sus gritos parecían ser los ánimos para Athena Asamiya, creo que ya ha tomado una decisión…Entre la multitud, se encontraban Iori y Leona, cuyo observaban el espectáculo, el Yagami había notado la presencia de su rival, quien se dejaba ver un poco porque espiaba detrás del espectáculo, este esconde su puño controlándose por unos segundos. Lo odiaba. Tanto como el, Leona estaba cambiada con una vestimenta común, pantalones grises y una remera verde, su cabello suelto, Iori dejo a un lado su pantalón rojo cambiándolo a uno azul y oscuro con una camisa negra, llevaba una gorra del mismo color y unos anteojos de sol.

—Ella tiene una hermosa voz. —insinuó la joven sorprendida. El muchacho la escucho y la miro de reojo, aquella mujer miraba detenidamente a la cantante pop.

—Viste, te lo dije. —sonrió de lado. —_"Si ella cantan muy alegre, es porque está feliz con lo que tiene"_ _—_recordó por su mente lo que le había dicho su representante. —_"A veces alguien canta porque le gusta esa persona"._

—La-la-la—tarareaba la chica Heidern al cerrar sus ojos y sintiendo el ritmo de la música.

—Leona…—suspiro el pelirrojo al verla otra vez.

—"_Iori ha pasado por muchas cosas, creo que Athena y tu podrían sanarlo, pero ella esta con Kyo ahora…Solo me faltas tú."_ _—_lo que había dicho Gabriel también rebotaba dentro de la mente de la chica.

—Tengo que ser firme con mi plan. —murmuro por lo bajo.

—'_¿Me recuerdas?'_ _—_Leona canto con una voz suave siguiendo la letra de Athena, ni siquiera miro a su "amo".

—_Esa voz…—_pensó el pelirrojo al mirar a ambas mujeres de ambos lados. —Athena…Leona—murmuro al verlas por diferentes puntos de vista.

Pasaron tres horas y el concierto ya había acabado, el público ya no estaba, solo quedaron Kyo y Athena quienes se abrazaban fuertemente. —Estuviste genial, Athena—musito al besarle en la frente.

—Gracias, Kyo.

Ambos escucharon unos aplausos que provenían de cierto pelirrojo. —Bravo, bravo la pareja de tortolitos unidos al fin. —decía con sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! —pregunto Athena estando molesta.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puede un amigo visitar a su compañera?

—S-Si pero ¿Compañera?

—Claro y vengo a buscar lo que me pertenece…

— ¡Ni te atrevas Iori! —levanto la voz Kyo al cubrir a su pareja. — ¡Ella es mía!

—En tus sueños. —murmuro con sarcasmo.

—Admítelo, Iori perdiste—musito el castaño con una leve sonrisa. —'Tu solo la quieres porque alguien más la quiere'

— ¡No, yo nunca pierdo!

—Alguien me dijo que querías separarnos ¿no es así?

— ¿Pero qué dices? —reacciono molesto al dirigirle la mirada a Leona.

—Lo siento. Iori pero no puedo lastimar a una chica que está feliz con alguien más.

— ¡Tú me traicionaste! —la tomo del cuello para asfixiarla.

— ¡Iori suéltala! —grito la cantante al golpearlo en su mejilla, este de lo furioso que estaba por sentirse traicionado, le devolvió el golpe a la Asamiya, su pareja la agarro entre sus brazos.

—Pero… ¿Qué he hecho? —se preguntó el mismo al soltar a la chica Heidern. Iori retrocedía, no podía creer lo que había causado, porque se dio cuenta que la obsesión lo llevo más allá, del amor. Leona le agradeció a la cantante y se fue rápidamente para ir a detener al pelirrojo.

**Continuara…**

_Les agradezco por sus comentarios, discúlpenme por la tardanza._

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, sé que he cambiado algunas personalidades de los personajes. Creo que con este capítulo se darán cuenta quien termina con quien y sobre eso mismo, me gusta ambas parejas, tanto como el Iothena como el Leori (o Ioleo) incluyendo Kyo x Athena. Y sé que en mi perfil no lo tengo puesto, porque siempre me olvido jaja. S_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…Bye_

_By. Dark Angel._


End file.
